create_your_own_racefandomcom-20200214-history
Smiley's Create Your Own Race Season 11
Results *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. An underlined team placement indicates that the team came in last on a "continue racing" leg and was ordered to continue racing. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange < indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; > indicates the team who received it;; * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. # "Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me" - Isaac # "We Eat Like Our Kids" - Glenn # "The Birth Of A Rivalry" - Nicholas # No Title Quote # "I Need a Translator! I Don't Speak Bhutanese!" - Dorothy # "Thanks a lot, Nicki Minaj" - Karen # No Title Quote # "How Would You Like My Hellfire? Via PayPal or Venmo?" - Sally Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. * Leg 1 - 2 Express Passes, one for them and another to give to another team by leg 5. * Leg 2 '- 2 Ford Range Rovers they they drove for the 2nd leg. * '''Leg 3 '- 1 Express Pass, that must be used by leg 8. Race Summary '''Leg 1 (United States → Peru) * San Francisco, California, United States (Fisherman's Wharf) * San Francisco (San Francisco International Airport) to Cuzco, Peru (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) * Cuzco, Peru (Plaza de Armas) * Cuzco, Peru (Qurikancha) * Cuzco, Peru (Sacsayhuaman) * Cuzco (Templo de la Sagrada Familia) * Cuzco (Museo de Arte Precolombiano) * Cuzco (Machu Picchu) The starting line task involved all 11 teams searching through racks of baseballs for one baseball with the flag of their first destination - Peru. The last team to find the baseball was then automatically U-turned for the first detour they would encounter. The first roadblock of the race involved teams making a traditional offering of natural resources to the sun god known as Inti. The second roadblock tasked teams to replicate the 12 Nazca geoglyphs from Incan mythology. One team member must use the provided tools to draw the 12 Nazca geoglyphs of Incan legend. Once they receive approval from the curator, they'll be presented with their next clue. 'Leg 2 (Peru' → New Zealand) * Cuzco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Queenstown, New Zealand (Queenstown International Airport) * Queenstown (McDonald's - 1063 Frankton) * Dunedin (Baldwin Street) * Dunedin (Forsyth Barr Stadium) * Queenstown (Serious Fun Riverboarding) * Nevis River (Nevis Highwire Platform) * Queenstown (The Bakery) * Queenstown (Queenstown Gardens) In this Roadblock, one team member will join the group of Maori men to learn the haka dance. Once completed, they will be hand their next clue. In this speed bump, Dorothy and Lauren will have paint on Tā moko to the tribe leader for next clue. The Detour was a choice between Quick Jump or Long Hike. In Quick Jump, teams had to take a tandem bungee jump 450ft (140m) down to the clue at the bottom of the canyon, the second-highest bungee-jump in the world at the time. In Long Hike, teams had to hike down a long trail to the bottom of the canyon to reach the clue box. Additional tasks *At McDonald's, teams had to order a Big Brekkie Beef Burger. Once they completed eating the burger, teams received their next clue *At Baldwin Street, teams would have to use only their hands to retrieve melted chocolate from a container and carry it up the hill. Once the chocolate is full to line, teams would receive their next clue. *At Serious Fun Riverboarding, teams had to go riverboarding and follow the marked course for next clue *At The Bakery, teams had to decorate four pavlovas and then eat one for their next clue. 'Leg 3 (New Zealand' → Fiji) * Queenstown, New Zealand (Queenstown International Airport) to Nadi, Fiji (Nadi International Airport) * Nadi (Navala Village) (Overnight Rest) * Mamanuca Island (Mamanuca Island Primary School) * Vanua Levu (Diloi Plantation) * Nadi (Garden of the Sleeping Giant) The Roadblock of the leg involved sitting down with a student and learning 10 words in Fijian. Once they mastered and demonstrated 10 Fijian words, they would receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Solid and Liquid. In Solid, teams had load coconuts onto a cart and bring the cart to a marked field where they had to cut coconuts in half to dry to make copra. In Liquid, teams had to collect coconut water by cutting coconuts in half and fill 30 large cups to the marked line with water. 'Leg 4 (Fiji' → China) * Nadi, Fiji (Nadi International Airport) to Beijing, China (Beijing Capital International Airport) *Beijing (Destination Club) *Beijing (Forbidden City) (Face-Off) (Overnight Rest) *Beijing (798 Art District) *Beijing (Tiananmen Square - Mausoleum of Mao Zedong) * (Bus 919) Beijing (Deshengmen) to Gucheng, Yaqing County *Yaqing (Tenglong Lift to Longqing Gorge Scenic Area) The Roadblock at the Destination Club involved making 5 different cocktails in Chinese. After learning the names and orders of the five drinks, teams would go to one of two bars and serve customers. While bartending, teams were encouraged to work for tips. Once a drink was made, the bartender would approve and you would be able to give it to the customer, who would accept it if the drink, was in fact, the drink they had ordered. Once a team member served 15 drinks, they would get their next clue. The detour was a choice between Mao and Music. In Mao, teams had to find a marked installation that featured many different images of Mao Zedong. Then, using a scaled-up abacus, teams had to correctly count and demonstrate the number of images. To aid teams, a nearby man was using an abacus, but could only demonstrate. Teams must correctly show the number 38 to receive their clue. In Music, teams had to listen to a Kuaiban performance, which featured a bamboo melody accompanied by a story. Then, one team member had to perform had to perform the exact same bamboo rhythm while the other told the story to the judges satisfaction. Leg 5 (China → 'Bhutan) * Beijing (Zhengyangmen) (Pit Start) * Beijing (Beijing Capital Airport) to Paro, Bhutan (Paro International Airport) * Paro (Jangtsa Dumtseg Lhakhang) **Paro (near Jangtsa Dumtseg Lhakhang) * Paro (Paro Taktsang - Tiger’s Nest) * Thimphu (Buddha Dordenma) * Thimphu (Changlimithang Stadium) * Thimphu (Tashichho Dzong) Note: Teams were moved to Zhengyangmen in Beijing to start the leg. For their Speed Bump, Angelique & Issac had to use a map to find a small statue of Guru Rinpoche, an important cultural figure of Tibetian Buddhism. After locating the statue, they receive the same cryptic clue that all other teams received at Jangtsa Dumtseg Lhakhang. At Jangtsa Dumtseg Lhakhang, teams were instructed to “find the temple near Paro where Guru Rinpoche was said to have meditated for three years, three months, three weeks, three days and three hours.” Roadblock- The Roadblock required one team member to decode a message using prayer flags flying above Paro Taktsang. That team member would have to look over the hundreds of prayer flags in the monastery to find flags with certain letters, which corresponded to some of the flags inside the message. Once teams could reveal the message, they would receive their next clue. Detour (On Target or In Step)- In the first Detour, teams would have to take part in a Bhutanese archery competition. After getting a quick lesson, teams would have to hit the archery target from a distance of 30 meters; team members would alternate taking turns. Additionally, they would have to endure being distracted by locals. Once both teammates hit the target at least once, they would receive their next clue. In the second Detour, teams would have to find a group of Buddhist dancers in costume. One of the two dozen dancers would play a short piece on a dranyon, a Bhutanese instrument, and give it to the team. Then, the dancers would don their masks and perform the Buddhist cham dance, moving around and around. After, teams would have to give the dranyon to the dancer they believed was the one who gave it to them. If they were correct, the dancer would play a short piece and then give racers their next clue; otherwise, they would have to wait for the next dance. At the end of either Detour, teams would receive a traditional Bhutanese scarf which they would have to put on before being able to check in at the Pit Stop, Tashichho Dzong. '''Leg 6 '('''Bhutan → Tajikistan) Leg 7 '('Tajikistan → Greece) *Dushanbe (Dushanbe Flagpole) * Dushanbe (Dushanbe International Airport) to Chania, Greece (Chania International Airport) *Chania (Botanical Park of Crete) **Matala (Matala Caves) *Heraklion (Venetian City Walls - Bethlehem Gate) *Heraklion (Castello a Mare) *Heraklion (Palace of Knossos) Leg 8 '('Greece → Morocco) * Chania (Chania International Airport) to Marrakesh, Morocco (Menara Airport) *Marrakesh (Bahia Palace) *Marrakesh (Jemaa El-Fnaa) **Marrakesh (Palmaraie Oasis) *Marrakesh (Le Grand Balcon du Cafe Glacier) *Marrakesh (Dar Si Said Carpentry & Weaving Museum) *Marrakesh (Jardin Majorelle) 'Leg 9' '(Morocco '→''' Spain)''' *